El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Make My Mule!
El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Make My Mule! (or also named El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) is a Nintendo DS game based on El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Story One day, Manny Rivera was agreeing to decorate Frida Suárez's new concert, until the both of them found skeletons causing havoc. Manny turned into El Tigre, but he forgot how to attack, so White Pantera and Grandpapi told him how to attack. El Tigre followed the skeletons to the museum and found out the skeletons are after the Mule of Maya. When El Tigre found the Mule at the museum, Sartana of the Dead had already got it and she's going to use it for destorying the Earth. After El Tigre beat Sartana, El Tigre broke the Mule, but Sartana didn't care and started looking for the Mule's Gems. Sartana of the Dead had called all of the villains to find the Gems and control half of Miracle City when Sartana rules it. When El Tigre got outside of the museum, he found El Oso got a Gem and a Plamsa TV, so El Tigre fought El Oso for the Gem. El Tigre won the fight and El Oso told him that Sartana is going to rule Miracle City with the undead and that General Chapuza had invaded the Miracle City School for a Gem and gave El Tigre his Gem. El Tigre, Frida, White Pantera, and Grandpapi made it to the school and found zombies crawling everywhere. El Tigre fought his way through the zombies and found General Chapuza got a Gem. El Tigre won the fight against General Chapuza and got the second Gem. After defeating General Chapuza, El Tigre and the others head to another part in the city and found more skeletons. El Tigre found Sartana of the Dead summoning her army of skeletons and told them to atttack El Tigre and Frida. El Tigre destoryed all of the skeletons, but Sartana got away. After being depressed, a guacamole creature came up to El Tigre and Frida and Frida called it "Bogey". Bogey left, so El Tigre, Frida, White Pantera, and Grandpapi followed it. El Tigre and the others followed Bogey to the Mayan Arcade and found it all covered with guacamole. Dr. Chipotle Jr. jumped out of nowhere, said that the arcade is his, and that he found the thrid Gem, but El Tigre had no idea of he is but wanted to get the Gem away from Dr. Chipotle Jr. When El Tigre got inside the arcade, he found Bogey, but alot of more creatures that looked like Bogey came and attacked El Tigre. El Tigre found Dr. Chipotle Jr., then Dr. Chipotle trapped El Tigre in the sewage to fight his Guacamole Monster for the Gem. El Tigre won, Dr. Chipotle Jr. ran off, and dropped the Gem. Frida thought that they should go to the saloon for the next Gem. El Tigre, Frida, White Pantera, and Grandpapi made it to the saloon, but had to go through the secret trap door so they won't get caught. When El Tigre inside, he was surrounded by angry people who wanted to kick him out of the saloon. El Tigre beat up all the people, then had to fight Voltura for the Gem. After winning, Voltura told El Tigre that Black Cuervo was at the graveyard with another Gem. When they were heading to the graveyard, El Tigre and the others saw alot of strong skeletons running around the city. After beating up all the skeletons, Sartana of the Dead summoned more skeletons to attack El Tigre. El Tigre destoryed all of them, found out that Sartana ran off, and started going to the graveyard again. El Tigre found himself surrounded by bats and more skeletons when he entered the graveyard. El Tigre got through all of them and found and fought Black Cuervo when she was going to attack Frida. Black Cuervo gave up the Gem and El Tigre was confused of where the last Gem was at. El Tigre decided to look in the deserts, but he had to climb the tallest mountain to find the last Gem. When they made it up, El Tigre and the others found Lady Gobbler with the last Gem, so El Tigre faced her for it. After beating the old villain, Lady Gobbler told that she only stoled the Gem so she can steal all of Sartana's Gems. El Tigre found out Sartana's plans that she is using the Miracle City Volcano as a huge stereo so she can call all of the undead. El Tigre, Frida, White Pantera, and Grandpapi were rushing to the volcano, but had to beat some skeletons before they get to it. El Tigre got inside the volcano and faced even stronger skeletons. El Tigre gotten deeper into the volcano until he found a giant stero which Sartana was on. Sartana of the Dead told El Tigre her whole plan that she was using him to get all the Gems from El Tigre so she can get them. White Pantera or Grandpapi, as Puma Loco, helps El Tigre in the fight (White Pantera only helps if El Tigre chooses to be a Hero. Puma Loco only helps if El Tigre chooses to be Evil). El Tigre (with the help of White Pantera or Puma Loco) beat Sartana of the Dead. If El Tigre picked the Hero Ending, Manny puts the Mule of Maya back at the muesum, White Pantera take Manny and Frida to the fair, then Manny and Frida had to find a Golden Monkey. If El Tigre picked the Evil Ending, Manny and Grandpapi holds Frida's concert in Sartana of the Dead's volcano lair. NOTE! THIS GAME ALSO CAME OUT ON THE PS2 ' Characters Playable Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez (Only in Multiplayer Story Mode) Non-playable Characters *Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera *Grandpapi/Puma Loco Boss Characters *Sartana of the Dead *El Oso *General Chapuza *Dr. Chipotle Jr. *Guacamole Monster *Voltura *Black Cuervo *Lady Gobbler Chapters #'Make My Mule! Boss: None #'Heist & Seek' Boss: Sartana of the Dead #'Looter's Kick Loot' Boss: El Oso #'All Ghouls School' Boss: General Chapuza #'A Street Brawl Named Sartana' Boss: Sartana of the Dead's skeletons #'The Devil's Avocado' Boss: Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Guacamole Monster #'A Goon's Saloon' Boss: Voltura #'Nightmare at Oak Street' Boss: Sartana of the Dead's skeletons #'A Grave Mistake' Boss: Black Cuervo #'Just Deserts' Boss: Lady Gobbler #'Rock and Roll Hall of Flame' Boss: Sartana of the Dead Trivia * Taco had appeared in the A Goon's Saloon stage. Category:Games